Miss You
by DistantVampire
Summary: Soul has been acting strange lately. He gets up and leaves before Maka wakes up and comes back when she is asleep. Maka doesn't mind much until one night...
1. not so daily routine

I am sorry this may not be my best story but this is my first fan fiction ever… please read and review

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters ( except the brunette girl )

This is Maka's point of view for the first chapter

Bright light of the sun shown through my window. Grumbling as I looked at the clock, 7:30.

'I really wish Soul would wake me up earlier,' I tought as I rolled out of bed.

I made my way to Soul's door. *Knock Knock* "Hey Soul, you better get up or we are going to be late!"

No answer

"Soul? I mean it! I wont have us late AGAIN! We were late the last…time." I don't believe it…

The door opened with a creak. No one was there.

" Soul?" I called as I walked into the kitchen, "Soul?" Soul wasn't there…but Blair was.

"Blair have you seen Soul?" I said trying my best to hide my anger. "Hmm..?" she grumbled as she turned around. She must have realized I was mad because when she turned around she recoiled as if she was standing face to face with a cobra.

" Umm.. Yeah, he went out this morning around 6.." she said while looking at the fish in her hands.

"Do you know where?" "No.."

Now I am getting mad. It isn't the fact that he is actually getting up and starting the day before me. What bugs me is that he never says when or where he is going. H has been just randomly disappearing and it has been getting more and more like the usual.

I wish he could tell me, even if it was just a note…

I was about to walk out the door when the phone rang. "hello?" "Hello, Maka?" It was Tsubaki. "Oh, hi Tsubaki." "Sorry to do this but we need to cancel. Black*Star signed us up for a mission without my knowledge. I should never leave him alone…"

I pulled the phone away from me and let out a big sigh before continuing.

"It's okay. We can do something later, okay?" Tsubaki hesitated " okay… bye" "bye"

Well that gave me some free time.

I then turned to the ever-growing grocery list…

Shopping is good cause it keeps your mind off of things… or at least that's what Liz told me. (She thinks it will be good for me.)

I stopped at the new bakery. The store doesn't look like it would ever be in Death City. Well, I got Soul a present. I saw it in the window and had to get it for him. Its design was simple yet so beautiful (something he usually likes).

'Soul will love this' I thought to myself, ' He will be so VERY happy'.

I rounded the corner and up the stairs to our apartment.

6:30pm

'Soul still isn't here? Where the hell is he? Did I say something?' My thoughts racing through my head all stopped when I heard a motorcycle pull up. "Soul", I said as I raced to the window to see if it was really him.

What I saw then shattered my heart into a million pieces.

For there, in his arms, was a smiling brunette haired girl.

Why…?

Well? How was it? I know I am evil because of this… but Please tell me what you think J


	2. late night

I am sorry these chapters are short. I don't have much time to write these because of school work and also because of editing other stories for people*cough cough*.

And thank you to all the people who read and commented on my first chapter . I didn't kno if I was going to keep writing but you guys made my day :) Again sorry this is so short...i will try harder next time :'(

Anyways here is the second chapter to my story, this is soul's point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or the characters (EXCEPT FOR LEIA)even though I keep asking them they wont sell it to me :(

'This has been too long of a day' was the first thought in my head as I pulled into my usual spot in front of the apartment complex. Leia was behind me, more like clinging to me.

Her grip was so tight I could barely breathe. Part of me wanted to throw her off the bike and run away but this after all my fault.

~~~xxx~~~Thirty minutes ago~~~xxx~~~

Walking into the parking lot to get to my bike I saw a girl sitting by the corner. She was curled into a ball, holding her legs to her chest in a death grip, her face buried in them. I paused, 'I can't leave her like that'.

'_Yes you can. It isn't your fault right?' _I winced and ignored the little creature's remark.

"Hey." I said walking to her side. She didn't look up. "Hey are you listening to me?" She looked up with tears streaming down her face. "I…*_sniffle*_ I can't find a way home…" She wailed as her tears came out more like rivers. I reached out my hand, "Umm…maybe I can help… I will take you home. Where do you live?" A smile suddenly came to her face as she grabbed my hand.

After all that she lived right there in my apartment building! How come I have never seen her there before? All thought process stopped when she glomped me.

"Thank you so so much for taking me home!" She had the biggest grin on her face, which was soon buried in my chest. I couldn't help but smile at the girl.

After that she left and I started making my way back to the apartment.

Making my way to the apartment seemed easier than normal. Just the thought of being there. Being there with Maka.

I hurried even mare toward the dark red door at the end of the hall and swung it open. I had thought of a nice dinner and Maka's smiling face. Only to find an empty room.

The lights were off and the room was quiet. An eerie feeling filled the room as I closed and locked the door. I strode into the kitchen, hoping she was there.

She wasn't but there was something out of place. On the counter was a black and red striped box.

I looked at the box for a few minutes before deciding to open it. There in the box sat one piece of strawberry shortcake. There was a note next to it _, To Soul ~ Maka._

A smile came to my face, but it didn't last long. "Maka…" Did she get this for me? I have been really busy lately… '_She left you…She gone.' "Shut up!" I am starting to get really annoyed at the little monster. I quickly tried to gather myself. 'She must be sleeping.' I thought to myself. Yeah, that's most likely true. I didn't go in for the fear of being hit with one of her many books._

_Morning came earlier than most days. " Soul-kun…" I half expected for my oxygen supply to be cut off but for some strange reason it wasn't. I look over, Blair was sitting on the side of my bed. Her eyes where cast down into her lap. Watching her fingers twist and turn around each other nervously._

"_Blair, what's wrong?" I asked expecting to hear her say something like 'there is no fish in the fridge' or ' I broke some dishes…again'. What she did say made me freeze. "Soul-kun…Maka's gone."_

_Well that's all I have for now. :3 I luv writing cliffhangers. 3 Please review and comment!_

_ I need some ideas on how to torture Soul some more. XD_


	3. goodbye

I wrote this at about 2 in the morning so… I don't know if you will like it. I hope you do.

The first half of the story is in soul's POV and the second half is Maka. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or their characters, no matter how I much I wish I did.

"Soul-kun…Maka's gone."

Those two words…Those are two words I never wanted to hear. " what? What do you mean gone?" She looked at me with her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't say it. Hell, even I couldn't say it. I raced to the living room, the mountains of research books ,that were usually stacked in the corner, were missing. Anger started to build up.

Why? Why did she just up and leave? Did I say something? My mind raced as I went from room to room searching for something that could tell me she was coming back. Anything , please just anything! Nothing.

'_I told you didn't I? She doesn't want you anymore. She found someone better…'_ "SHUT UP! It's a lie! She…she just had something important to do…" '_I s that why she took all her stuff with her? Because she __cares__? Hahahaha….so laughable. You don't even know where she went right? Hmm….seems so familiar somehow…Hahaha….' _The little imp's voice trailed off and left me with a frightening emotion somewhere between angry and unbearably sad.

Is that why she left? No…she doesn't really care all that much. But it has been getting more frequent. If I get the missions and school work done she doesn't really care. So then why? I need to know.

There was only one place I hadn't checked. Maybe because I had secretly been hoping it was still piled high with books and essays. Her room…Maka's room…was completely barren. The bed was made, the walls were blank and the drawers were empty. This was really happening. She is really gone.

I pick up my cell phone and went down the contacts. I have to find out why. I highlighted her name and pressed call. The phone rang for what felt like ages, finally it stopped. "I am sorry that I can't get to the phone. I might me on a mission right now but if you.." *click!* Damn it! I tried several more times before giving up on calling. I then decided to send one text. The answer I got made my eyes turn into saucers.

_I'm sorry_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^OO^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I let out a sigh of relief as I sat myself in my seat. The flight had been going for 3 hours and I was about ready to jump off. My memories of this morning wouldn't leave me alone. I tried so had to sleep but I couldn't. It was there so vivid, living it over and over again.

4:40am

I walked into the living room to gather up my books. I sat on the couch next to the mountain of books debating on whether to bring them all. 'Well it will give something to do on the plane.' I thought to myself as I scooped up all the books into my arms. I hugged them to my chest as I walked to my room.

They landed with a "thunk" in my big red duffel bag. I plopped myself beside it and looked at the walls. It has been such a long time since I had seen the room so empty. I t was usually packed high with papers, essays and pictures.

I picked up a frame from my bedside table. I t was a picture taken after Soul got his…uummm…scar. Patty had drawn pictures all over it, but I didn't mind much. It makes it all the better.

" I can't take you with me." I said apologetically to the framed photo. "But…Maybe you can stay with him." I hid the picture away and went back to packing.

By 5:10 I was packed and ready to go. I really wanted to say goodbye, but I couldn't bring myself to go into his room. The sight of him, his smell…his voice….it would all make me want to stay.

So I walked up to the door and in the quietest voice said what I had been dreading to hear. I have to say this…I won't… "Goodbye." I quickly slipped a note under the door and ran out of the hallway to where my bay were sitting. I grabbed my bags and ran out the front door.

I heard footsteps as I closed the door behind me. The door clicked and locked. I then went down the stairs and onto the awaiting taxi.

I jumped as my phone went off, waking me from my daydream. It was Soul. NO…. just no. I won't answer you!

After five calls it stopped ringing. I let out a huge sigh of relief when my phone vibrated. Soul again, but a text. I opened it only the words made my heart ache even more. '_Where are you?'_. All I could say was two words.

'_I'm Sorry'_

I can't go back.

_ WOW... umm...So? How'd you like it? I didn't have much time, but I tired hard and hope it was good. I am looking forward to your reviews and comments. So please R&R! :D_


	4. arrival

Hey! Well, I had to get the next chapter done quickly because I am editing some people's stories and they read my story and was pounding me to get the next chapter up. Well she will not like the cliff hangers :D but I cannot help but write them…sorry. Thanx to all the people who commented on the last chapter. The comments made my day :D

Well the first part is Maka's point of view and the second is from blair's point of view…because Soul is too angry/sad at the moment.

Soul: AM NOT! WHY WOULD I B ANGRY?

Me: Because you were ditched and left in an empty apartment!

Soul: …. :'( * runs away*

Me: Wait! I…I didn't mean it! I am sorry!*runs after him*

Kid: UGH… why do I have to say this she is the writer! Anyways… she doesn't own the Soul Eater title and doesn't own the characters. All she owns it the mere thought.

Liz: Oh just get on with it I wanna c what Maka's doing right now! HERE IS THE STORY! :D

The intercom clicked on," This is your pilot speaking. We are about to begin our decent, please fasten your seat belts ." *click*

I put on my seatbelt and squeezed my phone. Soul hadn't given up, I had been getting texts every ten to fifteen minutes. Every message cut into my heart.

'_where are you?' 'Tell me where you are?' 'Why won't you answer me?' 'Please…just give me an answer…please'._

We finally landed and file out with our carry-ons in hand. I made my way to the exit of the plane only to be greeted by the warm sun shining down on me.

The lush green scenery and the bright blue sky made the pale buildings in the distance pop. "I think I will like it here." I said to myself looking at the sun who was grinning a most hilarious smile I had only seen in Death city.

Wait… no..no …don't think about him! I shook my head. A most unpleasant mood took the place of relaxation and relief. '_He will be fine…he doesn't need you right? You saw it yourself..'_ It….It is true. I saw it…he.. doesn't need me… I couldn't hide my tears. The thought that he was with her.

NO! He can do whatever he wants!

I ran to the luggage rack to get my things. I called a cab and after putting all my bags in the trunk sat in the backseat.

The driver looked at me strangely," Umm…Where would you like to go Miss?"

I pulled a piece of paper out of my shirt and read off the address. " To 666 Random Street, please."

~~~~~~^OO^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Soul, please4 come out!" I yelled as I pounded on his door. He hasn't come out in about four days. To be frank, I am a bit worried and pissed.

I know that he misses Maka and all, but when you start getting on MY nerves is when it has gone to far! "you need to eat something or you'll die! Come out and I will make a cassarole!" the door opened a crack and I saw one red eye behind it. "no thank you." he said and shut the door. OH THAT IS IT!

Just as I was about to blow the door down there was a knock at the door. I walked over to the door and opened it.

A pair of yellow eyes met with mine. "oh, kiddo-kun. Come in…" In toe, as always was Liz and Patty, who sat on the couch. "So where is Soul ?" Asked Liz.

I looked at my hands, "He… still isn't feeling to well.." Kid was looking at the room and I knew he was going to end up on the floor complaining because it was not symmetrical. I didn't really mind , Maka used to keep it tidy so it is starting to fall apart now.

Instead of falling onto the floor he simply asked "Has he come out of his room?" "no" He looked at the floor "oh…we have to find Maka soon…if we don't who knows what will happen to him."

He had a point. What would happen? Starvation? Or worse? We HAVE to find her now! If anything happens to my Soul-kun I will personally kick her ass when we find her!

My thought were interrupted with another knock at the door Black*Star burst in the door.

"YAHOO! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR HAS ARRIVED!" "Black*Star be quiet! Hey sorry to drop I like this. How is he?" Tsubaki asked.

I shook my head. "Well he was better off with out her! Who needs her anyway-" He was cut off with Soul's fist I his face. Well at least he came out of his room.:)

sorry it was ssssooooo short! :'(

Hoped you all liked it! :D I will have more details on Maka's where about next chapter. Please read and review


	5. The past and present

Wow! :D Thanx to everyone who read my story so far. You all are so awesome!

Now here in this chapter it is all Soul's Point of view. I wrote this during school today and hope it is okay but it skips from the present problem then to 6 months ahead…don't ask me why. I don't really know myelf. Lol

Anyways here it is the dreaded **DICLAIMER**!

DistantVampire does not own Soul Eater or any of the original characters from the book(point out the obvious!) So now please enjoy XD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOOOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOOOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt a bit bad that I closed the door in Blair's face. She was just trying to be nice. I walked towards the living room just in time to hear Black*Star come in.

"YAHOO! The Great Black*Star has arrived!"

Ugh… His voice always seems to piss me off. I heard Tsubaki say something then Black*Star blurt out again." He was better off without her! Who needs her anyway-"

I found my body moving of its own accord and before I knew it I had my fist planted in his face cutting off he * ahem* un-needed speech.

He fell backwards, out cold. I turned to notice that in the living room wasn't just Black*Star and Tsubaki but Kid, Liz and Patty. Patty and Liz were laughing and Kid looked amused. With the air now filled with 'awkward' I decided to leave. I quickly went into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

As soon as I opened the fridge something caught my eye. There was the red and black box.

My vision started to blurr as the mere thought of Maka felt like it ripped me in half. I grabbed the box and ran to my room. I landed on the bed with a loud thud.

I hugged the box close to me, as close as possible. I miss her so much that it seems impossible for daily life to be, without her.

The memories hurt, but it just means that she was there next to me. And gone again before my very eyes…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOOOo~~~~~6 Months Later~~~~~~~~oOOOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was tons of work to do at home, but thank god I was off that day. My phone chimed as I received the normal message '_I am sorry'_.

I got that message everyday at noon. It almost seems like she is beating herself up for something…but then again she always beat herself up. I chuckled at the thought of her past-self punishment ideas.

Around 6:45 Blair and I ate dinner. Afterwords she ran out with a quick 'bye'. "Bye," I said with a slight smile. After she left I found myself on the couch watching a rerun of the old Dracula movie. A half an hour into it I got a text. To my surprise it was Maka.

'_hi…I wanted to ask u sumting..'. _I paused. What? Why now? '_What?'_ I answered.

'_I …um…never mind. Have fun at school it will be fun ^_^'_

_Fun? Why the hell is she talking about school? She doesn't even go to the same school anymore!_

'_Uh…yeah.' _was my only answer.

I need to go to bed. She is REALLY weird.

The sun burned my eyes as I got up to turn off the alarm clock. I was about to get ready for school when I heard a noise from the kitchen.

I slowly opened my door to see what was going on when my room was flooded with the smell of beacon, waffles and coffee. Wait.. Blair cant cook. Maybe Kid came over again.

I sat down at the dining room table. "Good Morning." I yelled into the kitchen. A plate was set down in front of me, "Good morning" said a familiar voice.

I spun around after all this time there she was standing in front of me. I felt such happiness and joy that it over whelmed me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's all! MAWHAHAHAHA! U probably hate the cliffhangers but I cant live without them! XD

Who is there? And why?

Please read and review ;)


	6. Missed you

**Hey! Welcome back a story of romance, drama…and …and…well who cares?**

**Thanx for the reviews! ^^ I know that you may not like cliff hangers.. BUT I cannot help myself. It just happens when I am writing. For that I am deeply and truly sorry… :'(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the (original) characters**

**Now lets start the show! XD**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooOOOoo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I took in the wonderful look in his face, it explained everything. The idiot hadn't realized what I had meant in the text yesterday (though I didn't really make it easy..). The overall look was…oh… how do I say this? Dumbfounded? I couldn't help but smile. He can be really stupid at times, but you know… I have really missed that.

The look he gave me was so unbelieving, like he was seeing a ghost. "better eat up. You don't want to be late for school, right?" I said in a playful voice. Soul just kept staring at me, it took him a few minutes for the situation to kick in.

Soul slowly reached his hands toward me. They pressed lightly against my stomach and soon made their way to my back. Encompassing me in the tightest hug I have had…EVER.

He must not have believed it because when his hand touched me his eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped in disbelief. Soul looked at me and his face slowly melted into his usual big, toothy grin. "Maka…I missed you…I missed you so much…" he said.

He was trying to hold back his tears(it was very obvious). I wasn't going to mention it because then we would have fought and it would ruin the "seeing each other again" thing. He moved towards me more and hugged me tighter. "Soul…I…" I thought out loud. "I'm sorry."

He looked at me, more confused than ever. "What? Why should you be sorry? Your here now and that's all that matters." He said smiling at me. "Are you going to go to school with me?" Soul asked, his eyes showed his excitement. If I don't he might stay at home and…miss school. I don't think I really have a choice.

"Yes." As soon as I said that he was running down the hall to his room.

I laughed at this. I swear for someone who claims to be cool he sure acts like a little kid. '_He is going to ask you…you know he will. He'll want to know and what will you say? And if you do say do you think it will ruin this "happy moment"? heeheehee…I can't wait to find out…' _That voice get more annoying everyday. It hasn't left me alone this past six months… I swear it just likes to torture me…

A few minutes passed before Soul appeared in the hall way again. He was wearing Dark wash blue jeans, a red tee and a black jacket. He quickly grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me out the door. I bearly had time to lock up. ;)

We decided to walk, the traffic was a bit heavy to ride the bike that day. Besides I hadn't rode on one in…well…Hahaha…six months. I was thinking about how cool it would be to go back to DWMA and see everyone. Wait. That's right… everyone will be there. They are bound to ask questions…What will I tell them?

Not to mention Shinigami-sama… I don't wanna know what he would do.

Why? Why the hell did I come back? I looked over at my partner. He was in his normal slouched back walk, his eyes seemed to shine.

He looked over at me and smiled. I…I just couldn't look away from his eyes…That deep, sweet ruby color that seemed to suck me in.

I now know why. The entire reason I am here now is because I couldn't live without those eyes.

I could not…..cannot live without him.

**YAY! BECAUSE U ALL R SO AWESOME I HAV TO TELL U SUMTHIN! **

**First sorry… yes that was the end of this chapter but…**

**I HAV A PIECE OF THE STORY FROM WHEN SOUL WAS BEING ALL EMOTIONAL 2 DAYS AFTER MAKA LEFT! XD now for the losg lost clip :D**

"Soul! Soul come out of the closet!" Blair yelled. "NO!" I screamed back. "You'll need to come out eventually!" said a voice outside.

Who the hell was here? "Go away!" "Now that's not very nice…" Now I know the voice, kiddo.

Blair laughed as we argued back and forth for several hours. I finally gave up and came out of the closet. I then kicked them out of my room and went to bed.

I swear this week is a real pain in my ass…

**Well.. I thought about putting it in but it could have been taken wrong so…yeah. AAgain sorry for ma shortness of chapters... not much time to writ anymore :'(...Hope you enjoyed please read and review ;)**


	7. first day

**Welcome back! ^_^ I haven't been updates in days and the last chapters were so short. I feel really, REALLY bad. I am so sorry for the shortness of things and my cliffhangers… because I have writers block and just had to stop for a few days. I still have it…. Wait…why am I talking when I should just get on with the story? **

**Maka: Because you are lazy and are watching Soul Eater to much!**

**Soul: I can't blame you… ;)**

**Me: ummm….**

**Maka: SOUL! GTFO!**

**Soul: Wha? NO!**

**Me : Ok ok got it. XD (yay block gone!)While they r fighting….**

**DISCLAMER: I ****DON'T**** own Soul Eater or they characters in the original series**

**SOUL'S POV**

**

* * *

**

Maka is acting strange (I mean stranger then normal!). She seemed…nervous?

The first bell rang as a gathered up my books from my locker. Maka leaned against her use-to-be locker and was staring blankly at her finger which were intertwining themselves together.

Something had to be bothering her. I had an urge to ask her but decided to ask her when the time was right.

'_Ask her now…ask her where she has been. Ask her why. You know you want to. I can see it all in your head. You want to but your afraid if you ask she will leave again. What? You don't __trust__ her? HAHAHAHA…this is getting good…' _

WTF! I hadn't heard that voice in so long. But why now? Why just when Maka shows up ? He didn't appear this whole six months when she was gone! Wait… that is too weird. Even for me. Oh no…A lump formed in my throat. It couldn't be…no he just isn't very social. I mean after all he IS a demon with other things to do…I hope.

"Soul?" I looked up to see a pair of emerald eyes not more than a couple inches from mine. "Are you okay?" I felt my face flush and quickly moved away(I really hope she didn't see that). "I..I just remembered I forgot to do my homework.." Lying though my teeth. To put it bluntly.

Maka's face went from concerned to concern mixed with rage(but mostly rage). "geez! And thought you might have improved a bit while I was gone! I hope you did all the other home work." we both burst out laughing. She knew I would never to homework willingly.

Just then the speakers kicked on "**Maka Albarn, Please report to the Death Room. Maka Albarn to the Death Room."** Maka froze for a few seconds then started walking down the hall. "I will see you later Soul," She shouted behind her. I just stood there motionless. Watching her walk away. The sight made me uneasy.

I just wanted to run up to her ,grab her and never let her go…but I didn't.

The ending bell for second period sounded releasing hundreds of teens into the halls of DWMA.

On their minds a good lunch and chatting with friends. The only ting on my mind was Maka. I hadn't seen her since before first period. She couldn't still be in the Death room right? I ran down the twisting halls until I was several feet from the door. But what I saw on it was something I hadn't seen there before. A sign that read 'Out to lunch.' You have to be fucking kidding me!

* * *

After school I ran home as fast as my legs could carry me hoping to get there before Maka (which was most likely impossible). I burst thought the door to find Maka standing there. She was wearing a tight black tank top and a (VERY) short black skirt. I could just see a small bit of her underwear.I felt the blood rush to my face.

These past six months had been very good to her. Maka was no longer the flattest book worm that left. She was busty but not too much. Her golden hair came down to her hips. She could most-likely beat Blair.A nosebleed knocked me backwards.

Maka must have thought it hilarious because I heard her laughing as she approached me. I propped myself up and tried to wipe of as much blood as possible. She offered me her hand. I accepted without hesitation and caught her off guard as she fell to the floor. Right on top of me.

I can't resist anymore. I love her, I love her so much that I don't ever want another day without her.

Maka's face was approximately two or three inches from my face and was bright red. So red that a tomato would be jealous. I pulled lips to mine. They were so soft and delicate. I brushed my tongue against her lips and to my surprise her lips parted allowing me entry. After a minute or two Maka broke the kiss and tried to catch her breath. Her face even a brighter red than before. Her eyes filled with tears ready to fall.

I suddenly realized what I had just done. Crap. "Maka..I …I am so sorry I don't know what came over me..I-" I tried to explained but I couldn't find the words. She looked at me and smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen as tears streamed down her face. " I…I am so happy. Here I thought you didn't like me…" What? When did I ever say that?

"…"

I looked at her and couldn't help but smile at her. "Why would you think that?" I said while brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Well you always made fun of me and were always going the extra mile to annoy me." She stated.

"Maka…" I leaned in and kissed her again. "I did all those things to get you attention. I only want you eyes on me." I said as we parted. Maka looked at me in surprise.

"I love you Maka."

* * *

**Well that's all for now. I hopes you all liked it. I hope to get more SoulxMaka in the second one...(might have to up the rating again) anyways i upped the rating to T (1-because i couldn't remember if kissing was in K+ 2-because it will be upped eventually and i thought this chapter fit the category.) Anyways I really hoped you liked reading this chapter as much as i loved writing it. :) Please review**

**and a big thank you to:**

**Miskris95**

**MarkOfTheRaven**

**No1SoulxMakaJAB**

**Grey- The Ultimate Fan Girl **

**Ubyrai**

**kioku7**

**eakoandcompany**

**webidolchiu94**

**Jazzmin-anime**

** and Symmetrical-Girl**

**You guys' reviews make writing this story great! Thank you all so much for your comments :) Theys make me VERY happi X)  
**


	8. The first night

**HIYA! XD I am so happy that you all liked the last chapter and I am trying to come up with more stuff for them to do… heh heh heh… but in the mean time I thought Maka should say what is on her mind (since there is a lot) and hopefully she will clear up this activity of the last six months. Hopefully. **

**I am not sure if this is T or M rated because my computer won't let me open up what the ratings are so sorry...  
**

**DISCLAIMER: it is a funny story I use to have the magical key to Soul Eater. But then I traded it to get a refrigerator full of chocolate dipped peanut butter cookies(yum!) . After I traded I realized that was a VERY dumb move. So ,in short, I do not own Soul Eater.**

**

* * *

**

This day just keeps getting weirder. First I was called to the Death Room. Now Soul says he loves me! This is just too freaky. It is like I am in some weird Fan fiction story (like the ones I read online…wait you didn't need to know that). I stopped thinking for a minute to look down at the sleeping person on my lap. He was almost curled into a ball, his face looking up at me. Soul was sort of cute when sleeping, almost peaceful. Well until he kicked me in his sleep, that is. He had the remote tight in his hand(so I couldn't change the channel.) I soon gave up trying to do so and let my thoughts take me away. They drifted back to six months ago…

'I need to calm down. It isn't like they are going to come and get me, I reassured myself. The taxi pulled up to the address. I paid the taxi driver and said thank you after I pulled my luggage from the trunk. I just stared at the place. I never knew my family had a house here and with a beautiful view of the ocean might I add.

Soul would really like this…. Soul that's right….he doesn't even know I am here ( neither does my family but they are not as important.) I tried to get rid of my thoughts of him and it worked but only for a second. I walked into the house. It was covered in vivid violets, blues and greens which were counter acted with a smooth coffee cream color. In other words… lovely. I searched the rooms for the bedroom and to my surprised found three. One was sky blue and was decorated in beach pictures and sail boat models. The second was a surprising bright yellow room with pictures of trees and country lane paintings. These gave me weird feelings…they were just so weird. The last one was so perfect I could almost cry.

The paint on the walls was a deep ruby, the framed pictures on the wall were of playing pianos and sheets of old music. The touch that (I say) tied the room together was a small record player on a small table in the corner of the room. This room was so beautiful and (almost) comforting. I Quickly threw my bags in the closet and Plopped down on the bed's black and red checkered comforter. This room seems almost to good to be true. :)'

'After getting my stuff put away I made my way to the living room where I pondered what to do. I mean I just left a life I had really loved… what now? Do I try to make a new one? Or maybe just become a hermit? They both sounded pretty good, but I am going to have to go with the first one.'

'After several hours of going through my stuff I found my swim suit and a towel. I decided to go to the beach and see what was there (if you know what I mean).

The beaches and town of Weilea were packed (as normal) and of course had tons of cute boys.'

Those five months after I arrived were alright. I dated around four boys but each relationship lasted about two or three weeks(three if I could manage). Every time we got close to kissing I couldn't…because thoughts of soul clouded my head. Thoughts of his face after I left and what he is doing now. There would be a creepy little voice saying to me, '_so this is the guy huh? Your __new__ partner? I wonder what Soul would say..hmm…' _After that I would sit in my room for a day or two arguing with the voice. Did it just like to torture me?'

I came to, to so see Soul staring up at me, a bit worried. "Are you okay?" he asked. I tried to think of what to say, surely he'd be suspicious if I just said I was "okay". "I…I'm fine." I said trying to smile a big smile. I didn't work he saw right though it. "No…really tell me what is bothering you." He said getting up from my lap. Ugh…why did he have to wake up then? "I was just thinking about what to do tomorrow when you get back from school." He smiled at my words as if I was telling Black*Star that he was greater than God (never going to happen).

He pushed me backwards onto the couch, then slid down on top of me. "I can think of something." He said as his gigantic smile (somehow) got bigger. His hand went up my up my back slowly. I winced at how cold his hands were. He chuckled as I felt my face burning. With one foul swoop he took my shirt off and had untied the front of my skirt. "Soul..sou-" I tried to udder as my nails dug into back, pulling as hard as I could on him to push him off. Ripping his shirt in half.

I wish I hadn't done that. I really wish I hadn't done that. Soul then took of his shirt revealing his ripped body which was covered with slick tan skin. He caught me eyeing him and laughed to himself as he leaned into me. We kissed for a few minutes, then Soul made his way down my body with tiny kisses. "Soul…not…not here.." I managed to whimper. He looked at me and smiled and evil smile. The danger of my words hit me like an atomic bomb. "Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" but I was too late. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me to his bedroom. Where he and I spent the whole night intertwined in the dark.

* * *

**0_0 ...O.M.F.G….. I cannot believe I just wrote that. This chapter took so long to plan. Me so happy it turned out alright! XD Hope you all liked it… I think it might be the last chapter for a while . I am not too sure right now. Anyways Thank you for reading this far. And hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	9. Good Morning ?

**Hello all! Thank you for all the lovely comments I enjoyed reading your reviews. I have been having trouble with major writer's block. And to top it off now I am sick so I am able to sit in bad and think about what to write. YAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or the original characters, I only own the mere thought of the story XD**

**Maka's POV**

* * *

I woke to a shift on the bed, realizing I wasn't alone in the room. Next to me was a lean guy with soft, smooth, tan skin, his ivory hair a great contrast. I couldn't help but look at Soul and smile. His sleeping face was innocent and cute. It took a minute before I realized we were in his room.

It was so dark that the heaps of clothing and papers were hardly noticeable. Why was I here?

The memories came flooding back to me as I swear I started turning a bright shade of red. If Soul wasn't asleep he would have been laughing ( and then had a book upside his head).

I tried to get out of the bed but Soul's arms were wrapped around me, keeping me pressed against him.

This made me wonder if he was really sleeping. I struggled for a few minutes to get out, but then gave up. I laid my head back against him.

His skin is so warm… wait NO! NO! I am not going to act the swooning teen girl. This isn't some sparkling vampire book! Yet I couldn't resist falling asleep against that warm skin.

* * *

'I woke again but this time something was really off. I was on the couch and Soul was no where to be found.

"Soul?" I asked only to be answered with silence. " Soul?" I yelled, this time almost worried.

"Oh. Your finally up." I turned sharply towards where the voice came from the kitchen. Soul was standing there in a Black and red apron. I tried to hold back my laugh, but failed(epically).

He frowned and took off the apron revealing his Flaming boxers ( the only thing he was wearing). He handed me a plate and motioned for me to sit on the couch with him.

"Maka, Shinigami gave us a mission while you were sleeping.' He said watching the floor intently. "Alright.. what is it?" I asked trying to see his face.

He backed away from me. "We are finding and fighting the new kishin." "WHAT?" There is a new kinshin? There can't be! No… Way!

Soul jumped at my question/yell of surprise. The even more weird thing was that Shinigami-sama was sending us there alone.

"Better get ready we leave in a half an hour." Soul stated getting up off the couch and leaving me to ponder the strange position we were given. What do we do?

We stepped onto the snowy bank ready for a battle.

The ship left in a hurry and we watched as our only way of escape drove fast away from us to the other side of the vast gulf.

We were alone. "So…maka..I wanted to …-" My head snapped in the direction of the sense. Someone was coming. He had the intent to kill. "Soul."I said as I faced the direction.

He nodded and transformed into a scythe. The dark figure came into view with a creepy smile plastered in its face.

We fought for what seemed like hours. He then knocked Soul out of my hands.

Soul hit so hard against the stone floor that he fell unconscious. I ran to get him but right before I reached him a darkened blade went though his chest. I fell to my knees. No this couldn't be happening… no… no… "NO!"

* * *

"What? Maka? Maka what's wrong?" Soul's hands were gripping my shoulders as he looked me in the eyes. His deep crimson eyes filled with worry.

I couldn't talk.. Not after what I had just seen. I hugged his waist tightly.

I felt his arms wrap around me.

Tears fell down my face. I don't want to move from here. I don't know what would happen if I do. I don't want to.

* * *

**Well I hope this chapter turned out okay for peoples. Sorry it was ssssooooo short have VERY bad writer's block. SORRY! :( Please review! I need reviews to fuel the story! Thanx! ;)**

**~ Distant Vampire**


	10. worried

**I am back! XD I had set a deadline for myself and I failed at that! :'(**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated, even more so because some people were confused by the last chapter. Maka did have a dream. Yes, yes I know it was suppose to be happy chap. But I had the worse writer's block until today around 3 am. ;)**

**Soul: I better get to tell my side of the story now.**

**DV: mmm….sure…why not?**

**Maka: because he always has a weird way of explaining things**

**Soul: what and you don't?**

**Maka: I don't know what your talking about.**

**Soul: You are almost as bad as me**

**Maka: Baka, that is so not true…**

**Soul: it is! But it is so cute… ^/^**

**Maka: 0/0**

**DV: GET A ROOM! **

**Both: Okay~!**

**DV: 0_0 … umm… wow… **

**I do not own Soul Eater or the original characters…(sadly)

* * *

**

Soul's POV

* * *

It has been 3 weeks since Maka has come home. At first it was a bit awkward, with all the unspoken words and stuff. But then it , well, resolved itself and I think we ended up in a great place after only a couple weeks (aka my bed).

Ahh… saying that just makes me so happy. Shut up! I can't help it!

But now…now there is a new problem. After that rather lovely night we spent together ( and Maka waking up screaming) she seems to be on edge every day for the past week.

I have been trying to ask her what was wrong but every time I ask she just walks out of the room like I wasn't even there.

It is really starting to piss me off.

Why won't she tell me?

* * *

Maka's POV

* * *

Ever since that night I can't seem to sleep.

I have tried many times in complete and utter failure. Every time I tried to sleep the nightmare came back and I couldn't bring myself to sleep. I spent the nights trying to do work and wishing for sleeps tender embrace to come to me (in vain).

To make it worse Soul has been badgering me about it. What do I tell him?

'Oh I just had a dream that you were going to die soon.' He would just shrug it off and say something like 'your worrying too much' or 'I will always come back to you.'

Hopefully not as cheesy sounding.

NO, I just can't tell him that.

A months passing and I have finally gotten Soul to drop the topic ( me personally I never thought he could hold a topic for a day let alone a month) and had gotten some sleep regained (thank Shinigami).

I looked at the clock, annoyed. Tonight Soul has been called into the death room. It had been about an hour…and a half…and he still wasn't home? That's it! I can't wait I am going to bed.

Several hours passed before I heard the door open. There, in the doorway, was the silhouette of the person I needed, wanted.

He stepped forward into the room, closing the door behind him. "…Soul…?" I whispered into the dark abyss that was called his room. I was answered with a long, passionate ( and very satisfying ) kiss. I felt the mattress cave, giving him room to slide in next to me.

He moved slowly, wrapping his arms around my waist in the process. Soul pulled me closer to him as I placed my hand on his. He seemed so tense.

"Soul? What's wrong?" I felt his head resting on mine. "Soul?" "We have our new mission together tomorrow." He said, sleepily.

I was beginning to get annoyed. Shinigami-sama was suppose to give us some **big** mission.

I have tried not to think about it, every time I do the dream comes flooding back.

"What is it?" I asked. "In the morning…" Soul grumbled, smothering himself with my hair.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I flipped over and buried my face into his chest.

'Tomorrow will be such a long day', I thought to myself as I breathed in the man next to me.

His smell, his heat, his everything.. It just relaxed me and soon I was sleeping soundly in his arms.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I am sorry that is was so short . i still hav somewhat writer's block. going to post the next chapter this week..sumtime :)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW!**

**if you liked the story please tell, if you didn't please tell(but don't b too mean) and if you couls care less what happens (idon't know why your reading...but) please review anyways!**

**I would love to hear what you have to say :)**

**thanx for reading and i hope to see u next chapter XD**

**~DV  
**


	11. Begginings of a Nightmare

**Hiya! I know you guys might have wanted the next chapter…so here it is! XD**

**There are new problems and (yes, I am sorry) a new cliffhanger! Dun dun dun….**

**Soul: I don't wanna know what your thinking…**

**DV: ;) r u sure?**

**Maka: yes! Yes he is. Now go and write the story already!**

**DV: or what?**

**Maka: MAKA CHOP *hits DV***

**Soul: Hahaha! You got maka chopped… **

**Maka: MAKA CHOP**

**Soul: OW! What the hell was that for?**

**Maka: don't laugh at the writer! Who knows what she could make us do! *panic***

**DV: oh yeah! that's right.. I'm the writer :D Soul… now.**

**Soul: NOW?**

**DV: NOW. XD (me so happy me no saying it)**

**Soul:*sigh* …fine… DV doesn't own our story or us. She is just some weirdo sitting in her room writing stories about us.**

**DV: Hey! I take offense to that!**

**Maka: well he got you there…**

**DV: you know what Soul? Just for that I am going to torture you next chapter… and a bit in this… XD (u didn't hafta b so mean DX )  
**

**Soul: 0_0 oh.. Shit…**

**DV: Language! Here is the story's newest chapter! XD

* * *

**

**Maka's POV

* * *

**

The morning air was think with fog and the floor was almost frozen the frigid weather.

I stared off the bow of the boat as it drifted slowly to our mission's have been sent to receive the soul of the world's newest we got closer to the island the fog started to lighten revealing the white snowy ridges in the distance.

'_Hahahaha… this is it! Time to have some fun!' "_No. be quiet." I snapped at the voice. '_Alright, what ever you say. But it will happen… and when it does you need me. Without me you can't change what will happen today, you know you can't. You can't because your not strong enough. You'll __never__ be strong enough.' _

I felt tears start to build in my eyes as the creature's voice resounded in my head. I cupped my hands over my ears and shrank to the deck below me.

Dread came over me in waves. He is right. I know what is going to happen but **can I **stop it? The real question is: can I face what happens if I don't?

The tears were now running down my face, turning my pink face a deeper red color.

"Maka."

That voice.

The sweet melodic voice pulled me out of my own sea of despair.

His face not but inches from mine, his vividly red eyes laced with worry. "Are you alright?" Soul asked while encompassing me in his arms.

"Yeah. I am….just having butterflies about our first new mission together." It may also be our last…

He smiled his big toothy grin. "Me too."

I hugged him tightly, pulling his body into mine, feeling his heat and drinking in his oh-so familiar smell.

I had gotten myself together a bit more by the time we reached the shore (with Soul's help, though he may not have known it). We watched our only way back drift away becoming shrouded in the fog.

We crept through the town quietly, as I began to recognize the exact place we were.

No.

The nightmare.

It..it can't be.

It just can't be!

I panicked as I looked to where the attacker came from before.

Sure enough there he was walking towards us with that cat-like grin.

The whole fight had played out the same, hours and hours of fighting.

That is, until he knocked Soul out of my hand and him unconscious. No..no…NO! I shouted in my head as I raced towards Soul as fast as I could.

Flinging myself over him.

My chest ached as I looked down at my partner, the person I couldn't live without, who was now covered in blood.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN… **

**Now I bet you mad at me for the cliff hanger. :)**

**Just to warn you there might not be some Maka POV for a while… so I am sorry. **

**I Can't wait for Soul to wake up though! XD **

** What will happen when he comes to? ****What will he see?**

**Idk know yet I have to write it :D**

**Please review and tell me what u think. IVANA KNOW!**

**~DistantVampire**


	12. Nightmare

**Hey, sup? I have been trying out so many ideas for this chapter that it took me several sleepless nights to get it …well… alright. It is a bit depressing I will admit but it is suppose to be at this time in the story. Just to warn you it makes SoMa supporters sad (just this chapter) and it will get happier in the future. I promise ;)**

**Maka: oh sure you **_**promise**_**…**

**DV: excuse me?**

**Maka: both me and Soul are suppose to be tortured these next chapters and with what happened last chapter I don't see how it could get "happier".**

**DV: well…yeah… you'll have to deal for now. I am working it out as you worry. X)**

**Maka: yeah sure.. And what is with 'there may not be Maka's POV for a while'?**

**DV: Ummm… I… ON WITH THE SHOW! *runs away**

**Maka: hey don't you run away from me! Ugh…DV doesn't own Soul Eater or the characters….and she is going to get hit so hard she will be knocked out for a while… :(

* * *

**

**Soul's POV

* * *

**

I felt warm drops fall onto my face.

Was it raining?

No, it would be colder.

I opened my eyes slowing, feeling the results of being thrown against a hard brick wall. ( it almost hurt as much as a Maka chop…almost.)

I noticed a looming shadow over me and looked toward the source. My eyes grew wide.

Maka was over me, shielding me. The proof was there, sticking out of her chest and dripping with blood.

Thick.

Black.

Blood.

(or are my eyes playing tricks on me? Please let it be that…please…)

My eyes were brimming with tears as I watched Maka's light cream shirt turn to a dark, deep black, saturated with blood.

She lifted a shaky hand to my face, "I'm sorry," she whispered. Shock took me over as I watched the blood drip from her mouth, down her face and onto my face. Her soft hand was yanked away from me as the attacker lifted her from off of me (while still she was still stuck on the blade), ripped her from the weapon and threw her aside. My shock then was replaced by something else, stronger than anger, overflowing with intent to kill.

I…I like it.

I lunged at him, catching him off guard, I sunk my blade deep into his chest and decided to rip through it slowly. Feeling the blade pierce his internal organs and shred through the muscles, spilling blood down my blade and onto the cobblestone streets below.

I pulled the weapon out of him, only wanting to kill him next blow (if possible).

He held his shoulder ( which was still gushing blood) and started backing away into the shadows. I don't think so. I ran after him at full speed only to find my face planted in a brick wall. I punched the ground, the street caving in around my fist. He was gone.

I turned and walked to my partner. Her breathing was shallow and slowing, the puddle of blood under her was seeping through every crack in the road, creating a woven pattern of blackness. Maka's skin had been stripped from all color and warmth.

I knelt down and picked her up. Her face twisted in pain as I lifted her and carried her bridal style down the road. I need to find a place to rest and to find help for Maka. She had lost a great amount of blood and was in great danger as long as we were here( even bigger if we are in the open).

I found an abandoned hospital down a few blocks, the glass doors shattered. I carefully stepped through the door (literally) and found a room deep in the hospital's second floor. I set Maka on one of the beds as softly as I could. I hurried to the cabinet, there might be some medicine or gauze or something to help her. Anything to help her would be good. There was a bottle of Ibuprofen and dust. Great (sarcastic).

I walked back to the blood stained girl that was waiting ever-so patiently for me to be back at her side. She smiled weakly at me as I pulled up a chair next to her.

I put two pills in my mouth, a long with a sip of water, and leaned in towards her. Putting my lips against hers, her mouth open just enough to get the pills through. I stayed a few seconds longer (and wanting to stay there longer) but if I it had been any longer she wouldn't have been able to breathe. I mentally sighed as I got up from the chair, feeling a light tug on my sleeve. Maka had her hand around my wrist, her eyes pleading with me, asking me to stay. "Soul… thank you." She said closing her eyes.

I felt her touch disappear from me.

"Maka?"

No answer.

"Maka?" She stirred slightly.

A wave of relief hit me, she was just tired. But with all the blood she painted the street with I not too sure if she should. I pulled out my phone and went through the contacts. Lord Death was highlighted in white, I skipped over it and went to the next best thing: Stein.

He told me how to temporarily help Maka stay alive while they tried to get to our location, then he hung up. What a pleasant guy, he could have given me a little warning but hey who's complaining?

I went back to Maka quickly, she was even paler than before (is that even possible?). I leaned her forward and took off her blood stained vest, then undid her blouse, exposing the gaping wound in her torso. Guilt tugged at my heart strings. 'Why? Why did she protect me?' I mentally yelled at myself while putting some bandages over her wounds and taping them down. I turned her on her side (to save the other lung) and went back to looking around. There wasn't much, I have to admit.

The hospital could have been raided by people early on, yet it seemed impossible, I haven't seen a single dead body while here. He shook his head to perish the thought. Even if there were there was only one he'd be uncomfortable seeing…. No..No. That won't happen Stein will save her. I hope.

The sounds of a helicopter came down onto the streets below, they were here. Alright!

I picked Maka up and carried her to the helicopter where we were greeted with urgency. Stein took Maka from my arms and set her on a table.

I squeezed her hand as we took off, "Maka, please be okay….please…don't leave me."

* * *

**Well that was the 12th chapter. omg i cannot beleive i just said that... 12th! Yay! it makes me happi.**

**I know that Stein got there fast but we were running out of time for Maka...  
**

**Thanks to all the people who have review my stories, you guys make it so fun to write this XD**

**Please review... i need to kno if you guys still want me to write this...please tell me what you think it is appreciated. :)  
**

**see you next chapter**

**~DV  
**


	13. Miss you

**Yay! Here is chapter thirteen! XD (my lucky number) I cannot believe I have gotten this far in the story. It is so much fun! Glad to get some reviews for the last chapter. It was a bit gory I will admit …but, people said that I didn't write about the fight enough. So I just had to write in that part ;).**

**Soul: …**

**DV: what?**

**Soul: you….I am gonna kill you! *lunges at DV**

**DV: Whoa! *dodges* What are you so pissed about?**

**Soul: why the heck did you write that fight?**

**DV: Well it IS part of the story. **

**Soul: I don't frickin care! Maka….maka….she….**

**DV: I know… I know… but remember I told you I would torture you for that one fight. **

**Soul: I know…but… did you have to do that? I..I … can't seem to…. * whimper/cry***

**DV: :'( it's ok Soul let it all out ( XD) **

**I do not own Soul Eater or the characters, only the story you are reading now… well technically you aren't reading it now but that's not the point….**

**!ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

**

Soul's POV

* * *

It has been a week and a half since we arrived back at DWMA. I have to say this has been the worse time ever.

Maka has been in the hospital the whole time. Ever since she fell asleep in the town she hasn't come to. I couldn't bear to leave her side (after all it was my fault she is hurt right?), she seemed so breakable, delicate.

I waited the time out with her, well I did that... until I was kicked out and told to 'go home and get some rest. She wont be going anywhere.' Assholes.

Now I am walking the dark streets of death city around ,what, two in the morning. And even though I tried I couldn't keep my mind away from Maka.

It took all the strength I had to not turn around and rush back to her side. I don't want her waking up to a empty hospital room. What if she can't remember what happened? I…I…just wanna be the fist thing she sees. That sounded sssoooo sappy!

I turned the corner to the apartment complex and drug myself up the stairs. When was our apartment so far away?

I clicked on the lights, setting down my bag before I closed the door and locked it. The room was cold and quiet, no sign of Blair (or anyone for that matter) being there. I grabbed a soda out of the fridge and flopped myself on the couch, maybe a little scream would take my mind off of things. After an hour of the movie I had to turn it off. Every time a person would be killed I could see Maka in their place. I tried to clam myself down.

Before I had noticed my body had carried me into Maka's bed room. I paused for a second then sat myself on her bed only to hear the faint crack of glass. I shot up from the bed as if my ass was on fire. There was no glass on the bed (to what I could see). I lifted the mattress to find a picture frame, I pulled it out smiling. It was a picture of Maka and I , the picture was covered in hearts (and giraffes) that Patty had drawn on there. At first I didn't like it but after a while I didn't really care. The frame that the photo was positioned in had a crack that ran through it now, splitting picture Maka and Me apart. "Maybe she won't notice if I get rid of the frame," I thought out loud pulling ripping them apart from each other. I was a bit curious when I saw a piece of paper ever so lightly fall out of the frame and float to the bed.

I sat myself back onto her bed and picked up the note. I unfolded the paper and read. As I read the note it gave me happiness and joy, but also gave to me sadness.

_Dear Soul,_

_Don't act all surprised about this, I knew you would come snooping in my room. Anyways if you are reading this letter it either means something has happened to me or I left. Either way Soul, you were a great partner and I wouldn't have had our time together any other way. We were a bit…dysfunctional at times but that just made our journey more fun, right? You can't tell me that you can't remember those times clearly. I just want you to know where ever I go, what ever I see, who ever I meet ...I can't forget you. _

_You were more than my partner, Soul. _

_I love you._

_Goodbye, _

_Maka Albern _

The ending caught me. I love you. Goodbye. It just doesn't seem right. 'Why would she write this? and when?', I let out a frustrated sigh. I can't ask her until she is conscious. Damn.

I fell over on the bed holding the note close to me. Her bed smelled just like her, strawberries with a hint of vanilla. I laid there drinking in the smell of Maka until I was in sleeps comforting embrace.

Maka, I miss you.

* * *

**XD that was fun to write. I should stop torturing Soul; but i most likely won't :)**

**Hope you liked the chapter, in parts Soul is a bit sappy but i have to say i just wanna go and hug him and tell him it will be okay. but i can't :(**

**he would kill me...**

**Please review, i would love to hear what you think about the story.**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER**

**~DV  
**


	14. death of sanity

**Hiya! This here below is the next chapter, in which we will switch in and out of Soul and Maka's views. Yes I said Maka. We will be getting her side of things so far. XD an interesting thought, in its own way.( ouran high, hehehe) Anyways…**

**WARNING! This chapter is both SAD and HAPPY (idk how it is possible either… but it is).**

**Soul: What? Maka is talking in this one?**

**DV: uhh..n..no.. where did you hear that?**

**Soul: you just said it**

**DV: =_=' …right….**

**Soul: So she-**

**DV: I don't own Soul Eater or the original characters. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! *runs away***

**Soul: Wait come….back. Damn it! *runs after DV*

* * *

**

**Maka's POV

* * *

**

"Maka, I miss you."

….

….Soul..? …

My head was pounding, all I could see was pitch black.

Where is he? I Want to see him. I want to know he is alright.

I heard the faint playing of music, it was all to familiar. Soul's favorite record. I ran towards it as fast as I could and found myself in front of a door. The door was a deep red wood, swirling between different shades. I looked down at the black handle which seemed to beckon me towards it.

'_yes.. That's it. Please come in.'_

The door opened with a smooth swift movement revealing a beautifully decorated room. I took a step onto the black and white checkers that covered the floor. The walls were lined with red and black stripes, the only light in the room were the candles which rested in the depth of the room. There was something **really** off about this place, other than your clothing 'magically' changing.

I examined the black dress which I wore. There..there is something wrong with this picture. I feel like I have been here before. "Where am I? Am I dead?", I asked .

"_Your not dead (yet), if we don't cooperate we may not survive…and I don't think our friend Soul would be too happy, do you? As for where you are…you yourself should know it better than anyone else…"_

What? I walked deeper into the room, towards the faint flicker of the candles. There was two big, black drawing room couches, I sat myself down on one and went back to examining the room. There were many picture frames across from the seating, their frames glinting and sparking with silver. What caught my eye wasn't the frames but what was in them ; pictures of Soul and me. "Are we in Soul's soul?", I thought aloud.

'_Good try, but no cigar. I can't believe you can't recognize your own soul anymore. You really are losing your touch you know….Hahahaha. But that is not the problem at hand, we need to make a deal. You want power….power to save your friends…power to save loved ones…power to save him. I can give it to you. All you have to do is ask me.'_

Ask? That's all? Why would this person…no…this voice in my soul… want to help me after torturing me for six months? What do I do? Soul might still be fighting that lunatic and I am stuck here! I have to find a way back! I rushed around the room looking for the door which was no longer there.

'_you can't get out that way.',_ the voice stated laughing at me, mocking me while I struggled to get out. _'There is only one way out… use the power I am giving to you.'_

But… "No. Your not real. I can get back to Soul myself.", I stated.

'_Don't be cocky girl just use the power I am giving you! Sure you can get back to him but can you protect him? You __**want **__to but __**can **__you? All you'll end up doing is getting another hole in the chest! Which will mean certain death for us both!' _

That's right…I have a hole in my chest. I wouldn't be much use would I?

Soul, what do I do? I miss you so much.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

* * *

I woke to a phone call this morning for Stein. He sounded worried (which was hard to imagine before) and he spoke. He told me that there was a problem with Maka and with that I was already out the door. I met him at the door to her room, his face said so much that I almost burst through the door to find out how bad a condition she was in.

"Her wounds are healing great, better than great actually. But.." Stein said looking at me with a stern face. "There is something you should know. Her blood is mixed." "What?" was all that escaped my mouth. "Her blood is mixed with black blood. There is barely any of her own blood left. She may not wake up the same person you knew. Be ready."

Stein stepped aside allowing me to go into Maka's room. She was still asleep, her face had regained color but she was still cold. I sat myself in the chair beside her, I reached under the covers and grabbed her hand. Ugh… this can't be happening. "Maka, miss you."

I jumped a bit when her grip tightened around my hand. Could she hear me?

I wish I knew what was going on in her head.

"Maka…please come back to me. I love you."

I rested my head on her stomach and felt her chest rise and fall.

Please, you have to.

You have to come back to me.

I can't live without you.

I don't want to.

* * *

**That is the end of chapter 14. I do wish i hadn't waited do long to post this. I had to try and make some sense in this chapter.**

**Just a little bit. :)**

**Big thank you to miskris95, ubyrai, Techno Skittles, Grey - the ultimate Fan Girl, Aku 12, ice-beam147,kioku7, MarkOfTheRaven and Symmetrical-Girl.**

**Your guys' reveiws make writing this very very fun X)**

**Please send me a message telling me what you think (or what you want to) will happen (but only if you want to).**

**also a big thank you to the others reading this story.**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER**

**~DV  
**


	15. waking

**Why hello and welcome back to the story. **

** I wasn't killed by moth-monkeys nor did I run away to Narnia (oh how I wish I could). I was doing work and having writer's block… like usual. Not to mention the famn damily doesn't really help, when I ask for their opinion I get 'You know, you should really get off the computer now. You aren't really doing anything.'**

**Yes.**

**I. **

**Am.**

**You just don't get it, you just don't get it.**

**Soul: Your right I don't**

**DV: shut up you!**

**Soul: I don't have to. It is fun arguing with you. ;)**

**DV:*irritated* that's great…tell me why did I ever write this story?**

**Soul: because you luv… me…;)**

**DV: like a hole in my head**

**Soul: what was that?**

**DV: nothing! Nothing!**

**Soul: okay then, well DV doesn't own Soul Eater or us. She just is a fan girl who writes stories.**

**DV: 0_0 …wow…**

**Soul: what?**

**DV: …y…you said it without me telling you to. And you were some-what nice about it! WHO THE SHINIGAMI ARE YOU?**

**Soul: *snicker* what am I not allowed to be nice to the writer?**

**DV: *speechless***

**Soul: Anyways I have to go to the hospital to see Maka. Catch you later. *pats DV on back***

**DV:0_0 "…" (umm…I.I..I..I can't believe that just happened…) *blush and faint***

**ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

**

**Maka's POV

* * *

**

I weakly opened my eyes, only to see a very dark room surrounding me.

Was I still in my soul? No, something feels calmer here, more peaceful.

The window to my left was open slightly letting in the sweet, cold night air. The curtains were wide open allowing the room the gentle silver light from the moon.

I went to take a deep breath when I became aware of a pressure on my chest. I looked down, the silver moonlight brought into vision a mop of white hair. His face was relaxed and almost peaceful looking. Soul was so adorable when he slept. I looked around the room once more. The room was filled with flowers, balloons, candies and cards. How long was I out?

I put a hand on my partner's head and stroked it gently.

How I had missed him.

Being in that dark, cold room with that creature…it gave me goose bumps just thinking about it.

All I had wanted to do was go back to him, to see him, to kiss him and hug him and never let him go. I wanted to do that, but now at this moment.. I don't want to move.

Soul was sleeping soundly in my lap, holding may hand while he slept. It was a major change in pace, and I like it.

My face started burning as I thought of inappropriate things. I shook my head and tried to think of something else.

What had happened after I fell asleep? Did Soul kill him? How did we get off the island? (and again) How long was I out?

The grip Soul had on my hand tightened and snapped me out of my thoughts (and back to him). His face was now contorted in ,was it sadness? Pain? I couldn't quite put my finger on it. What in the world could he be thinking about? I wove my finger through him light locks and took a deep breath. I will talk to him in the morning.

I woke to bright sunshine in my face. Not the best but today I was really happy for it.

I found my right hand on top of Soul's head and the other holding his hand tightly. Soul's expression was again peaceful and I couldn't stop myself from leaning in and planting a kiss on him. I leaned back and watched him stir from slumber for a good minute.

"Good Morning.", I ever-so quietly said into Soul's ear. He shot straight up and looked at me astonished. I barely had enough time to get out of the way.

"Maka?", he asked blinking and wiping his eyes.

"what you were expecting someone else?", I joked. He smiled his usual toothy grin and I smiled back.

"Soul…" I said embracing him. I felt him arms wrap around my waist. "Hmm.."

"I don't want to live without you either."

He hugged me tighter and soon released me (after he realized he was choking me). His face was as red as I have ever seen it before. I giggled at this rare sight.

Soul, I love you.

**Wow this chapter was really short! I should really start writing longer chapters…but that's what my mind does to me. ((BADDV!BADDV!BADDV! ))**

**I am so sorry if this chapter wasn't to your liking. But the story is going to start going down now. **

**Yes…the story is going to come to an end soon :'(**

**But I promise you I will try to throw a twist in at the end so I can make a sequel. If you guys want one…that is.**

**Anyways tell me what you thought of the chapter. (if you liked it, if you didn't …you know the drill) **

**Also tell me if you think I should just end the story or make a sequel. I would like to know. **

**Thanks for reading this far peoples! You make writing this awesome!**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! XD**

**~DV**


	16. A New Dusk

**Hello peoples! My thanx to Grey- The Ultimate Fan Girl, miskris95, ubyrai and DeeDub! **

**They helped me make a big decision. **

**The votes are in and I am …**

**GOING TO MAKE A SEQUEL! **

***party noises* **

**YAY! Again thank you all for reviewing this story and making me like to write it.  
**

**Soul and Maka: "…"**

**DV: what? **

**Soul: you aren't going to torture us again are you?**

**DV: Oh ho. But the first story isn't over yet. Hehehe..**

**Maka: I can't help but feel uncomfortable now…*sigh* way to go Soul. Now we are doomed.**

**DV: *smiles wickedly* I wouldn't say doomed…**

**Soul: Hey it isn't my fault! She's the writer!**

**Maka: MAKA CHOP!**

**DV: Ow! Hey! I brought you back, aren't you happy?**

**Maka: Of course I am! I…  
**

**DV: wha? *very confused***

**Maka: you heard me! *starts beating DV***

**Soul: *on floor dying of laughter* **

**DV and Maka turn and look at him**

**Soul: um… I…I just remembered Black*Star and I were going to go play black ops…heh heh …heh… *slips out the door***

**DV: Soul? Get back here! **

**Maka: She doesn't own us or Soul Eater**

**DV: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Both run after Soul**

**Soul's POV**

Maka is back! Oh thank Shinigami! I missed her so much. Her voice was music to my ears. Sweet, sweet music.

We talked the morning away, discussing what happened when she was asleep and how everyone was coming in to see her. We were interrupted by a knock at the door. "I see someone's awake. Have a nice nap?" Stein walked in smiling, then sitting on Maka's right side. "How are you feeling?" Maka smiled, "I am alright. What did you expect? I won't give up that easily." both Stein and I laughed as Maka shot us a 'what the hell' look. "Well, glad to hear it."

Stein was about to leave when he turned around and motioned for me to follow. I went to follow when Maka grabbed my sleeve. She looked at me, her eyes pleading me not to leave. I mouthed 'I'll be back' as I got myself free of her grip and went after Stein. "What?" I asked as I stepped into the hall. He waited a moment then told me. " I want you to watch her. You remember what happened to you?" I nodded my head for him to continue, "Well, something similar could happen. The two major possibilities as of now she could one: Stay almost the same as she is now but when in battle be much stronger. That is only if she can control it. The second possibility is that we lose her." I felt myself tense up. Loose her? What does he mean? "What do you mean by 'loose her'?" , I asked (a bit shakily I'll admit). "I can't be sure. But it will most likely be the loss of her sanity, than herself." I can't believe this is happening. "Just be yourself around her and watch how she is doing. If anything happens that is out of the norm, tell us. Got it?" "Yah, yeah. I got you. Can I go back to her now?" He gave me a look (that I didn't really care for ) and sent me off.

"Everything okay?" , Maka watched me nervously. "y…yeah. Everything is fine. You ready to go home?" I asked trying to give her my usual smile. She smiled back, "Yeah."

I packed up all the gifts as Maka changed into her clothes. She walked into the room ever so quietly ( I almost didn't notice, almost). She was wearing the clothes from two weeks ago, the ones she wore during the fight. She noticed me looking at the hole in her shirt. Maka looked down and started playing with the bloody clothes and laughed. "Just as I remember them. Hahahaha.."

Um…did I just hear her right? I will forget that. "Hey, Maka. Why don't we get these home and get you out of those clothes?" I tried to smile again. She didn't buy it. "Soul, are you sure everything's alright?" she asked. Damn it! "Yeah, yeah. It' fine." "Sounds like your trying to convince yourself and not me." I stopped and looked at her smiling face. "Soul, lets go home." She said, her hand outstretched to me.

All I could do was smile and take her hand.

**Maka's POV**

It has been a whole day since I woke up and it is almost as if nothing happened. I still cleaned and cooked, Blair was still giving Soul nosebleeds in the morning and we ate together every night. Yep, almost the same. Except him. Soul has been acting stranger than usual. When ever I get mad he just says he is sorry and walks into the next room, When we eat dinner we didn't talk and (even weirder) he hasn't been smiling.

"Soul, what do you want for dessert?" I asked in the direction of the living room. Silence. "Soul?" "Shhh!" Excuse me? I walked into the living room to find Soul sitting on the couch watching SportsCenter. I sat down next to him on the couch and put my head on his lap. I looked up at him, he didn't move or anything! I tried to wrap my arms around his neck, but he just pulled me off and kept watching the game. What is it with men and their sports games? Alright, that's it! I quickly ran to my room. There has to be something in here. Nothing , no pajamas or anything . Did he do any laundry while I was out? Fine, he won't mind if I take his stuff then.

I walked into his room, tripping on the stuff scattered across the floor.

Mental note: clean his room.

I carefully made my way to his dresser and went through his shirts. He won't miss one of these. I picked out a nice black tee with red stars up one side. I took off my clothes and slipped the shirt on, then walked into the living room and sat on his lap in just a way to where he couldn't see the TV. He looked at me in disbelief as took the remote from him and turned the game off. "What?" I asked leaning into him and lightly kissing him on the lips. "Is that my shirt?" He asked me. "Why yes. It is." I said smiling at him as I leaned in for another kiss. "I should let you wear my stuff more often." I giggled as he kissed me again, this time sliding his hands up my back. I want him. I want every part of him. I tried to hold myself back, but I couldn't seem to. Soul didn't seem to mind, he put his hands around me and put me down onto the couch. With one quick move he had the shirt off. He kissed my neck . I felt a moan pass my lips as he lightly bit down, leaving behind a small mark. He licked the spot, then started kissing his way down to my chest. I held back another moan as he made his way further south.

"Do you wan to keep going?" "Wha..What?" I managed to say between breaths. "Do you want to keep going?" He asked again now looking me in the eye. I pulled him into another long kiss. "Yes," I said as we pulled apart. Just then he picked me up. "What…what are you doing?" he smiled his usual toothy grin and answered. "Somewhere more comfortable." I couldn't keep myself from turning red anymore. He set me Down on the bed, took off his shirt and then sat on top of me. "I love you.", Soul said as we kissed again. "I love you too."

That night was one of the longest nights I have ever had, but.. It was one of the best.

* * *

**wow... I really REALLY can't believe i just wrote that. I hope it was better than last chapter**.

**I am not very good at "lovey" or "touchy-feely" moments... but i tried. :)**

**Tell me what you thought (good, bad...you know)**

**Again thank you all for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me. ;)  
**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! XD**

**~DV  
**


End file.
